justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Boy Hey Girl
|artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |year= 1999 |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |dg= |mode= Solo |pc= |gc= (Remake) (Arrows) |pictos = 53 |dura = 4:14 |nowc = HeyBoy |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche }}"Hey Boy Hey Girl" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer appears to be a mix between Aztec and African. His skin is dark purple, and his body parts are painted differently. The paint changes colors often but is mostly notable to be green and yellow. He wears a grass skirt and something similar to that on his head. He is darker and has a glowing aura in his outlines in the remake. HeyGirl Coach.png|Original addictedtoyou_mashup_coach_1@2x.png|Just Dance 2015 Heyboy coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in front of a blue Aztec background. The background makes several revolutions, shines, and shows silhouettes of the dancer. In the middle, there is an emblem that looks like a leaf. The most focused colors in the background are only blue, red, pink and purple. Remake In the remake, the background is darker and the revolutions are brighter. Some applause effects are implemented in the beginning and the end. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Bend your knees while leaning your arm inwards. '''Gold Move 4: Quickly swing your right arm upwards with a hit into the air. Heyboy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1, 2, and 3 HBHG GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Heyboy gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 HBHG GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Hey Boy Hey Girl appears in the following Mashups: * Addicted To You (Black Light) ' * ''Beauty And A Beat * Dynamite * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Irish Meadow Dance * Jump (For My Love) * Limbo * Moves Like Jagger * Pound The Alarm * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She’s Got Me Dancing * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) '''(Shamans) * Where Have You Been Captions Hey Boy Hey Girl appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * African Mill * African Punch * African Swim * Joggers Jig * Kilimandjaro * King Of Africa * Out Of Africa * Purify * Summoning * Voodoo * Witch Doctor Trivia * Aside from the Barbra Streisand (Extreme), Hey Boy Hey Girl is the hardest and most exhausting routine of . Its difficulty and effort ratings are both 3. * The avatar for this song can be unlocked on along with Limbo (Mashup) in January. * Hey Boy Hey Girl is one of the few coaches that does not have white skin, unlike most dancers. * Hey Boy Hey Girl is the only routine from where the Xbox 360 background is used for the menu icon instead of the Wii/PS3 background. * One of the pictograms has half uncolored legs, like the unfinished pictogram in Iko Iko. * The avatar s crown has a lime green top, although the coach's crown has a golden top. * Hey Boy Hey Girl was cut by 45 seconds for the game. *In Irish Meadow Dance (Mashup), the dancer is overwhelmed by a huge aura on his entire body. *In Dynamite s Mashup, the last move of the coach s part is counted as a Gold Move, although it is counted as a regular move in the original routine. **This has also happened in You’re On My Mind, with #thatPOWER and Crucified s Gold Moves. *In the Xbox 360 version of , the pictogram for Gold Move 4 appears two beats earlier than in the Wii and PS3 versions. Gallery Game Files Heyboy thumb@2x.png|''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' heyboy.jpg|''Hey Boy Hey Girl (Remake)'' Heyboy jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Heyboy jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Heyboy golden ava.png|Golden avatar Heyboy diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar heyboy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Heyboy unfinished picto.png|Unfinished pictogram heyboyheygirlbkgelement.png|Background element In-Game Screenshots Heyboy_jd3_menu_wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Heyboy jd3 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) HeyBoy_jd3_menu_xbox.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) HeyBoy_jd3_coachmenu_xbox.jpeg|Coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Others 2.png|The background behind the field of view Heyboy different color scheme.png|The huge aura used in Irish Meadow Dance (Mashup) Dynamitemu gm 1.png|Additional Gold Move in Dynamite s Mashup (not on the original routine) Videos Official Music Video The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl Teasers Hey Boy Hey Girl - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hey Boy Hey Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Hey Boy Hey Girl - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Hey Boy Hey Girl - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions EXTRACT! Hey Boy Hey Girl - The Chemical Brothers Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Hey Boy (Hey Girl) by The Chemical Brothers References Site Navigation it:Hey Boy Hey Girl de:Hey Boy Hey Girl Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3